


Silver Lake

by Herlilacskies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Alpha Liam Dunbar, Art-ish?, Beta Corey Bryant, M/M, Werecoyote Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlilacskies/pseuds/Herlilacskies
Summary: Theo saw Liam fiddling with the hem of his last piece of fabric and drawled, “Liam,” He said, “I’d like to draw your cock.” Pointedly glancing at Liam’s noticeable bulge, outlined by the black of his boxer-briefs.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Silver Lake

“Hey, Mason,” Corey said, letting his bag drop to the floor near the door of their shared apartment. He walked toward the couch Mason was sitting on, watching a funny show Corey wasn’t particularly enamored by. “I got a friend who—more or less—needs a guy for a job."

“What’re you asking,” Mason surmised, warily side-eyeing the affable boy.

“Well, I thought you might know some muscly guy that never has classes.”

Mason sighed, gutturally and completely exasperated. “Corey, he goes to class, you just have different schedules.” He felt aged and weary.

“Hyperbole, Mason. Read a book. Anyway,” he said sidling down next to his boyfriend. “ _That_ isn’t what I asked. So...could y—”

“Will he get paid,” Mason asked, eyes settling back on the screen, his arm pulling the boy closer into his side.

“Well—I mean—Wait, shouldn’t you be asking _what_ he’s supposed to be doing? What if it’s prostitution?”

Mason shrugs, “He’d probably do it.”

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Corey whisper-shouted, affronted and his “innocence” tarnished forever. “He _wouldn’t_ ,” he pleaded.

“I totally would,” came Liam’s reply just as he came walking out of his bedroom. At Corey’s abhorred visage, he added, dropping down on the other side of his best friend, “At least, if it was good money.”

“Y—You wouldn’t,” Corey said again for lack of anything better to say.

“He just said he would, Corey.”

“What if you had an _s/o_ ,” he urged, unable to think about Liam doing such terrible things for money. What equated good money to Liam? It made him feel nasty and uncomfortable.

“Well, obviously, I wouldn’t. So,” he changed the subject, “What’s this guy want?”

“T—To _draw_ you,” he stated, more or less indignantly. He couldn’t believe he’d made the conscious decision to move in with these soulless monsters. He should go to church—you know, praise the Lord Savior Jesus Christ and shit. He should find religion. It wasn’t too late—he hoped.

“Oh,” Liam said, sounding put out. “OK, what’s he paying?”

“He said ‘we’ll see’ so...yeah.”

“Oh, I’m definitely doing this," he smiled. “When does he want me,” Liam said, standing up, suddenly invigorated. He wanted to do _something_.

“Well…” Corey said, looking at the clock on the wall. “Today...around four…”

“Corey,” Mason said, toneless, “it’s three-twenty-ish.”

“Psht,” Corey waved a dismissive hand, “he’s in the next building over. We just got out of our last class together. I said I’d ask a guy I knew.” He gestured at Liam, wildly.

“Cool, what’s the address?”

Corey gave him another few once overs, starting to rethink the whole thing. Corey gave him a regretful look, “Eh...I don’t know anymore—”

“Corey, _where does he live_?” His eyes were bright red and Corey instinctively cowered into Mason’s shoulder.

Mason sighed long-sufferingly, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. “Really, Liam?”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. He just really needed some money for his energy drinks. He was man enough to admit that it was a problem, but he didn’t plan on stopping any time soon.

“Corey,” Mason sighed, much lighter, “just give him what he wants.”

So, after a few snickers, he finally did.

  
  


“Liam,” the very attractive man said, eyes trailing intentionally slowly down Liam’s body and back up to his steel-blue eyes. He was smiling and it was cocky and confident, Liam didn’t know if he hated it or wanted to kiss it away. “Corey didn’t say how pretty you are.” He clicked his tongue and turned, “Come on in.”

Liam, suddenly, timid and very out of his depths, awkwardly made his way inside, shutting the door behind him.

There was an easel where the man took a seat, set up just barely in front of the line of windows and a couch a few meters in front of the rays of light. Liam stood there, right in the middle, between the easel and the furniture. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He didn’t even know how long he’d be there.

“You can take off your clothes,” the man said, adjusting the easel and then his glasses and goddamnit if they didn’t make him even more unbearably attractive. It was terrible. Liam wanted to break something. He wanted to bite something. His gums itched and his eyes might have flashed. Before Liam could start panicking, the man smiled, “I’d appreciate it if you would let me draw you with less clothing.” He said, everything very surely and eloquently. It was doing things to Liam.

So he got undressed. As he was taking his shoes off, his brows creased in a frown, he looked up at the pretty boy in front of him.

“What is it,” the man asked when he caught Liam’s eyes.

Liam’s cheeks colored just barely as he stood up from the couch, his shoes settled on the ground. “It’s just...Corey didn’t tell me your name or anything.”

“Oh,” the man said quietly, nicely, his eyes falling to the side. It made Liam’s stomach feel weird. He kind of liked it. “Theo,” the man—Theo said, smiling. Liam wanted to bite those plump lips. Liam wondered why this _Theo_ was so pretty.

“Theo,” Liam said, trying out the name, finding it too was pretty in a way. Theo smiled at the sound of his name, though continued to peruse his supplies.

Liam took off his shirt. Then his pants and socks and he kind of just stood there again, kind of feeling a little self-conscious with this God of a man in front of him, scrutinizing his body. His fingers fumbled around the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

Theo saw Liam fiddling with the hem of the last piece of fabric and drawled, “Liam.” He said, “I’d like to draw your cock.” Pointedly glancing at Liam’s noticeable bulge, outlined by the black of his boxer-briefs.

Liam blushed, looking away from the man, unable to keep eye contact any longer. He couldn’t believe Theo had just said that, but he hesitantly took off his boxer-briefs, nonetheless.

Theo softly threw his hand at the couch and said, “You can just situate yourself on there.”

He wasn’t looking at him, Liam was thankful for, but knew it would only be a moment before Theo’s blue eyes were on his own. He still couldn’t believe he’d even agreed to this in the first place. Maybe he was a masochist.

Theo leaned toward the side, choosing what tools he wanted to draw with and Liam situated himself on the couch. He did it several times. First, he’d just sat down, like a person normally would. Then, he’d tried sitting along the length of the couch in various ways. He didn’t like that. So he just sat how he had the first time, his legs shut with his flaccid cock resting on his thick thighs, miserable. He didn’t know the first thing about modeling for art.

“Relax,” Theo said, smiling, giving Liam’s body a once over, then looking at the paper, his brows scrunching in concentration. “Could you put your left leg up on the couch and push your right leg further out toward the arm of the couch.” Of course, Liam thought, of—fucking—course. Theo slid a pencil between his teeth and Liam wanted to do terrible things to that mouth. Theo smirked and it made Laim slightly uneasy, but of course, Theo wasn’t a werewolf so he had nothing to worry about. “And your elbow on your raised knee,” he added. He said nothing about Liam’s right arm so he left it strewn on the armrest

That continued for nearly three hours, Liam was sure of it. Every time Theo so much as glanced at him in any particular area, it had heat crawling up Liam’s chest and connecting at the base of his throat. His heart nearly tripled in speed every time Theo so much as lingered for seemingly far too long. Liam was sure he was dying. And the fucker was always smirking, but it was _doing things_ to the Alpha werewolf. He felt like he was getting lead on. That just as he’d think it’d get somewhere he’d find out the man was as straight as an arrow. It made his fingernails ache.

He wanted to claim, it was an odd feeling, but he couldn’t describe it any other way. He wanted to leave marks and bruises on Theo’s skin, forever marking him as _Liam’s_.

“Calm down, Little Wolf,” the man chuckled, eyeing his thighs.

The end of the sentence made Liam pause, his back straightening. He locked eyes with Theo after several tense seconds. “What do you mean, _Little Wolf_ ,” Laim demanded, feeling entirely too vulnerable.

Liam followed Theo’s gaze down and squawked. “I am not _little_ ,” he was indignant. Then sharp, “You said, _wolf_ , Theo. Why did you say wolf?”

“Because you’re a werewolf…” Theo said, nodding, sounding like he was talking to a child.

Liam just stared, he was at a loss. “H—How,” he finally stuttered after several seconds of Theo finishing a last rough sketch.

“Your eyes flashed,” he smiled, setting his pencil down.

“What are you,” Liam said, his hackles rising, he didn’t even care that he was naked.

“Werecoyote,” he provided, smiling as peered around the easel, flashing electric-blue eyes.

“Why didn’t you submit,” Liam wondered, surreptitiously grabbing his boxer-briefs and his shirt. Theo smirked, pushing the easel away, but he didn’t get up, watching Liam slide the clothing on. He was shameless and Liam kind of didn’t mind, though he was becoming slightly red.

“I’m an omega,” he finally stated, once Liam had covered himself.

“Oh…I thought—”

“Yeah,” Theo said, getting up. “I’m a little fucked up.” Then he picked up his sheets, changing the subject abruptly, “Wanna see?” Theo didn’t wait for an answer. He settled in next to the Alpha and dropped the papers on his exposed thighs.

And they—they were beautiful. They were just sketches, but they were fucking amazing. He knew he was kind of biased and uninformed, but he thought they were wonderful. He wanted to see more. “This is amazing,” he finally managed after some time, he didn’t know how long.

“That’s pretty narcissistic of you, Liam,” he said, but he was smiling, teasing.

“Shut up, smartass.” Then he was smiling and he just wanted to bury his face in Theo’s throat. The urge to do so was so sudden and forceful, but he caught himself leaning toward the werecoyote. He pulled himself away and shook his head, dispersing the red of his eyes. He couldn’t believe he’d just lost control like that.

“Come on, Little Wolf,” Theo goaded, husky and somehow deeper all of a sudden. It turned Liam on and made his wolf go wild. This time he let himself lean over, hungrily climbing into the werecoyote’s lap and pulling that pink bottom lip between his teeth and sucking, then biting.

Liam had just gotten a hand around Theo’s cock when they were interrupted by a knock on Theo’s door. It left Theo chuckling as Liam heaved into Theo’s throat, “Are you _fucking_ kidding me?”

After his laughter died down, he patted the back of Liam’s thigh, “I’ll politely tell him to leave.” But Liam wasn’t having _politeness_ right now. He wanted Theo’s dripping cock in his mouth.

“No,” he growled, “I’ll deal with this.” He didn’t walk to the door, no, he stalked to the door, every step filled with unbridled rage.

“Oh, God,” Corey muttered, wincing as the door was swung open, expelling the heavy scent of arousal and precome. “I’m so sorry. Oh God,” then he was leaving, running really. Well, that was quicker than Liam had expected. He stalked back over to Theo’s debauched appearance, his head rolled back against the couch and his glasses askew, partially fogged up from just the heat of his skin. He was beautiful and Liam wanted to claim.

So he did.

And so did Theo in return. It was all very consensual and utterly intense.

Liam moved in with him several weeks later at the start of the second semester.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and such.


End file.
